A Helpful Hand
by REDROBIN707
Summary: It's Chloe's funeral and Warren is there to provide support. There's and old saying, 'As one door closes, another one opens.' Will that be the case here? Not sure how many chapters this will be, might just be a one-shot. First attempt at a Life is Strange story. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.


**A Helpful Hand**

Warren looked over to Max as she was looking out across the bay. It had been an awful week for her. Warren may never have met or known Chloe, he knew that she meant the World to Max, even if they hadn't seen each other for 5 years. Despite not knowing Chloe, Warren was invited along with Kate to the funeral by Max for support. Kate had to leave earlier to home to her family, to explain the whole video fiasco.

Warren didn't really know what to say to Max. Since Chloe was killed, they'd only talked once. And that was her asking him to accompany her to the funeral. How should he approach this tricky situation. With sorrow? With humour? Carefully? Probably the later. Then again, knowing himself, he was convinced he would say something wrong.

"You okay Max?" Warren asked tentatively.

"Well I just saw my best friend get buried, so no not really," Max snapped uncharacteristically.

Warren rubbed the back of his next and looked at the ground with sadness.

"Sorry Warren," Max apologised and turned to face him, "I'm just... Well you know?"

Warren looked up again, but avoided eye contact, "Don't apologise Max, after everything that happened over the past week, you are the last person who should be apologising."

There was an awkward, but slightly comfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Feel free to say if you don't want to answer," Warren stumbled slightly through his word, "But what was Chloe like?" Warren was worrying his ass off how she would answer this.

Max smiled slightly, "Tell you what Warren, I don't really wanna talk about it now, but in a few weeks I'll tell you everything."

'Probably one of the better possible outcomes to come from that question,' Warren thought to himself.

"I did tell you that I won't be around for a few weeks?" Max asked Warren cautiously, despite it being her friend's funeral, she knew how Warren was.

"You didn't mention that," Warren said, face dropping slightly, "So where are you going?"

"Going to Seattle," Max explained, "Spending a fortnight with my parents, should help me cope."

"Oh right, well we can still talk right?" Warren asked as politely as possible.

Max smiled again, "Sure Warren, we'll talk every night."

"Good," Warren's face had started to turn slightly red, "I always like talking to you Max."

Although she knows she shouldn't, Max felt bad for making Warren miss the Planet of The Apes marathon at the drive-in. She wanted to make it up for him.

"When I come back, do you wanna watch those ape films?" Max asked, "You can come to my dorm and watch them on my laptop."

"Max, you don't need to make it up to me for missing the marathon," Warren said sweetly now attempting to make eye contact, "It's fine, your were more than justified to cancel."

"I know Warren, but you still paid for the tickets and everything," Max said, "Plus it would be good for me to take my mind off things."

Unnoticed by Warren and Max, the sky had turned overcast and rain began to gently fall.

"Well should leave before we get drenched," Max suggested and the two made way to Warren's car.

As they pulled away from the cemetery, a slight bit of hope passed through Max, hope for the future perhaps?

"How you going to Seattle then?"

"I'm getting a train there."

Warren didn't want this to sound like he was trying to go to Max's home, but it was a good suggestion, "If you like I can drive you there?"

"Warren that would cost you a lot in fuel," Max shook her head, "But as I said, when I come back to Arcadia Bay, we will watch them films and 'go ape' together."

For the first time today, both Max and Warren smiled properly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Warren walked Max up to the girl's dorm and shivered slightly at the cold touch of the now heavier rain.

"Thanks for coming with me today Warren," Max said quite quickly, realising how damp Warren was getting, "You really made me feel better."

Warren once again rubbed the back of his next, this time more sheepishly, "No problem Maxwell Silver Hammer, anytime you need me, just call."

Warren was about to leave when Max asked, "Can you drive me to the train station tomorrow? If your not busy?"

"No problem," Warren answered politely, "What time?"

"About 9:00 AM?"

Warren nodded, "Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks Warren, have a good evening," Max made a split second decision to kiss Warren on the cheek before he left.

Warren was blushing profusely as Maxine entered her dorm and out of his sight.


End file.
